Lucy and Her Magical Threesome
by Kouji17
Summary: This just a bunch of stories of Lucy being a slut all leading to as the title says Her Magical Threesome who will the final two candidates I will decide later so don't hold back if you want to see her screw someone in specific. But to make one thing clear there will never be LUCYxEVERGREEN because I hate the glasses wearing tramp and personally think she is not compatible with Lucy
1. Lucy finally learns how to get handy

One day while walking home Lucy felt as though she was being watched. She turned looked all around her but did not notice any one suspicious. So she decided to turn into the next alley hoping to draw out her pursuer.

"Got you!" Lucy said as she lashed out with her whip, or at least tried to until her body suddenly froze. She then saw a woman in a cloak walk up towards. It was not until the women lifted her hood that she recognized the magic being cast on her.

"You like totally don't Lucy." Mary Hughes as she leaned against the side of the building grinning. She then walked up behind Lucy and released her caused Lucy to stumble but fortunately caught by her.

Lucy began blushing fiercely as she felt the other girls are around her waist. Her hand resting just above her but, yet she oddly enough liked it. "Want to go to a bar near here for some drinks?" Lucy asked hoping she would let go of her but at the same time not wanting her too.

"Sounds fun." Mary said as she lifted Lucy up bridle style and put her feet back on the ground. But not before accidently giving Lucy a face full of her cleavage.

While at the bar Mary looked around and noticed something very important about it. All of the other customers were women, and quite a few where having fun? She was unsure of whether the moaning she was hearing was pain or pleasure but got Lucy's message.

"How about this first to get plastered from shots has to be the bottom?" she asked quires to find out whether Lucy was a dominatrix or sub. Lucy gave a little nod and amazing lasted 15 shots later. Mary was starting to feel tipsy worried that for the first time in many years she would not be in control anymore.

After another five Mary finally gave out and nearly collapsed if it were not for Lucy repaying her for earlier. "Looks like I am leading tonight." Lucy said giggling also clearly very wasted. But somehow she was able to hold herself just a bit straighter than her special friend.

As soon as they got to Lucy's apartment Mary caught her in a searing hot kiss. This forced Lucy to close it with her foot before falling down. She began to moan as Mary started to play with her ass using one hand. While this was taking place her other hand was squeezing one of Lucy's hands very tightly. Lucy used the chance to push her head down with her free hand. This was deepening the kiss and causing Mary to go wild while on top of her.

After a few minutes of this they broke for precious oxygen. "I thought you were going to let me be in charge?" Lucy asked making a very drunk Mary giggle before getting to a seated positon on her lap.

"Alright carry me to your bed then." she said unable to control herself from giggling. Lucy said and put one arm under her legs as Mary wrapped her arms around her neck. Lucy pushed herself up using one her one free arm and dropped her onto the bed.

"Come and play with me." Mary said taking off her pants, revealing panties with a picture of a game controller on the front. This somewhat aroused Lucy as she got on the bed and began to lick over the panties. This made Mary shiver underneath her. "Please don't tease me." Mary said crying.

Lucy then began to lick her tears causing Mary to open up her eyes. "Too bad I like teasing you." she whispered into her ear before getting up. She then took off her top and boots. She then removed both her leggings and used them to tie her hands to the bed post.

She then got up and started to play with her own nipples. "I know you want to touch them but guess what… I'm not going to let you." Lucy said grinning. Mary started to squirm as her panties started to get wet from watching this. After a few minutes Mary began to pant seeing as she was the verge of losing it she decided to show her pity.

Lucy bent forward just enough that Mary could lick her hardened nubs. Lucy enjoyed the sensation of her tongue rolling over them; she could not help but moan. Lucy decided to give her a minute or so of this pleasure before she began to unbutton her top revealing her bra.

"Hooks on the front huh?" Lucy said liking how easy the following would be. Lucy started to unhook it revealing her hardened and desperate nubs. Lucy started to twist one before she started sucking on the other one.

Mary was clearly on the verge of collapse unable to hold it back anymore. She let out a long moan before closing her eyes panting clearly exhausted from what Lucy just did to her. Lucy decided this would finally be the right time to take off her panties. She slid off the soaking wet piece of cotton enjoying the sound it made. As it slides tightly over her perfectly smooth skin making it glistens like the first morning dew.

She decided to toss away her socks now truly revealing every inch of her body. "Please Lucy show me all of it." Mary begged slowly opening her eyes her breathing finally returned to normal. Lucy decided to oblige and tossed her skirt aside. This in turn revealed her pure white panties that she was hiding all this. And to no surprise were just as wet as Mary hoped they were by now.

"Are you ready to see my spirit gate?" Lucy said playing with the rim of her panties causing Mary shake her head very rapidly. "Alright if you insist." Lucy said slipping off her panties tossing them aside. "Now the really fun part." Lucy said giggling as she lay down on top of her.

She caught her in a deep kiss causing her to moan as Lucy started to wrap her tongue around hers. Making sure she stayed in control of the evening. Lucy's crotch started to grind against hers making beautiful noises as their juices became one. Lucy was on the verge of cumin until she heard her leggings snap and Mary flipped her over.

"I know I said I would let you lead I have always want to finger blast you since the moment I saw your sweet little smile." she said grinning her signature madman or rather madwoman grin. She then used her magic to keep Lucy's hands flat above her head.

She began to get to work making Lucy squirm under her touch. She was enjoying the sight of a helpless Lucy as she always does. Lucy started to moan and drool; the drooling came after she got a taste of her own medicine. Mary tossed aside her top and bra, using her free hand to play with her own nipples. As much as she enjoyed Lucy staring at her breasts she wanted her to watch something else even more.

Mary decided to put her finger where it counts enjoying the sight of a broken down Lucy. "I'm Cumming!" Lucy shouted as her back started to arch. After she fell back down panting Mary remove her fingers and started to taste her sweet juices that were left on her fingers.

"You were the best desert I have ever had." she said collapsing falling right next to her. Her magic stopped and they wrapped their arms around each other enjoying one another's company. When morning came she would not let Lucy get up. She held her down and said "Want to go for round two?" with that Lucy spent a day at home having a very intense type of fun.


	2. The Fiery Dick of The Pussy Slayer

They were on their way home from their latest mission when an announcement came on. "Attention everyone due to an accident on the tracks the train will be shut down until tomorrow afternoon." and with that the intercom turned off.

The workers then escorted everyone off the train to the ticket booths. Everyone who was riding got a free ticket for tomorrows train before leaving.

"Well this is just great what are we going to do tonight for sleeping quarters." Lucy said looking down in defeat.

"We will just have to sleep here at a hotel for the night." Erza said crossing her arms. "But unfortunately between all four of us we only have enough for a small room." she said making everyone realise what was going to happen next. "We will do rock paper scissors to decide the two sleeping inside and the two roughing it!" Erza shouted confidently.

In the end Lucy and Natsu won so they got to share the room. "Alright!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up excited about his victory. Erza and Gray looked at knowing what was going to happen tonight. Unlike Lucy who just smiled so innocently that it was clear she had no idea what perverted thoughts were running through his head.

When Natsu and Lucy got to the inn the guy at the desk gave them a once over before speaking. "All we ask is that you keep the noise down." is all the clerk said as Lucy finished signing them in. Natsu and Lucy took the key and made their way to the room.

"Hey Natsu? Do you know what he meant by keep the noise down?" Lucy asked Natsu. This made Natsu blush and shake his head not risking his big mouth.

Lucy found this odd but decided that this was just Natsu being weird. After they went in they discovered why it was cheap, it was only big enough for one bed and a night stand. The bathroom was in the hallway they would have to leave their room to use the washroom.

"Well Natsu the Suns almost down want to hit the hay?" Lucy asked. Natsu mumbled a yes before Lucy pushed his Sanity over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked panicky covering his eyes. He could not believe the sight, Lucy stripping down to her bra and panties.

"I'm getting ready for bed?" Lucy said as she was pulling her skirt down. Natsu forgot that Lucy was use to him sneaking into her bed all the time. "What's the matter we sleep together in my bed back home all the time." she said reminding him.

Natsu started stripping down to his boxers while Lucy was turning the light off. They crawled into bed and after what felt like hours he decided to act on his instincts.

He flipped himself on top of Lucy waking her up surprising her. "Natsu what are you-?" but she did not get to finish due to him catching her in a searing hot kiss.

Lucy was surprised but like this feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth. She started to moan into the kiss, Natsu enjoyed the sound and feeling of it. His cock started to get hard, so he stripped himself of his boxers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

As soon they broke for air Lucy undid her bra and tossed her panties along with it to the side. "Slay me Natsu. Slay ever loving hell out of me!" She said flipping him over.

She looked down and saw his erection and decided to give it a little tug. Natsu groaned as her hands moved up and down his length. Lucy enjoyed the sight of a helpless Natsu underneath her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." Lucy whispered into his ear.

Natsu decided to gain control again and get into a straddling position. He squeezed one breasts while bringing his mouth down onto the other. She had to put her hands over her mouth to keep the other guests from hearing her.

Natsu enjoy her struggled and decided to stop just short of her moment. "Natsu please finish me off already." Lucy begged.

Natsu decided to take this a little further and move further down. He began to nibble her inner thighs making her squirm. From where he was he could see her entrance perfectly. With one quick motion he got up ramming his cock into her asshole.

For a moment she arched her back a little before falling back down flat. She was panting unsure of what to do next. So she decided to wrap her legs around his waist pushing him closer to her not letting him come out.

Natsu decided to oblige and moved around inside her trying to find her sweet spot. After a few minutes he found it and started slamming into her with all the strength he could muster.

When her legs ran out of strength he pulled his almost ready to cum cock out of her. "Now is the fun part." Natsu said grinning. He rammed his cock straight into her pussy; Lucy started to grab hold of the railings for support.

Just like her perfect little asshole he kept on poking around for her sweet spot. After a few minutes he found it and really got down to business. He hit it with all he had enjoying her back slowly arching up. "This is something only the dick of a dragon slayer can accomplish" he thought to himself.

Since her hands were occupied he decided to take his boxers and use them as a makeshift gag for her. He took delight in her inhaling their scent as he was soon going to reach his climax.

"I'm cu-ing!" he heard through the gag just before he felt it. Her pussy was wet and her back arched for a brief moment before collapsing. Natsu could not hold it back and came as well. Needless to say he was fairly proud of what and who he just did.

He pulled his limp cock out of her lying beside her wrapping one arm around her. He removed his boxers from her mouth tossing them aside. "Now that was F!U!N!" he said before cuddling with her passing out.

The next morning came and both Erza and grey saw Natsu giving Lucy a piggy back ride. "So sore." Lucy said with a flushed face.

"Looks like you two had fun." Erza said as she and grey were smiling.

Natsu said to as he walked up to them "You should join us next time Erza." he said making her and Grey blush. Even she gave him a small nod before taking the two tickets from him as they walked towards the station.


	3. The Key to the Sky Dragons Cage

**IN THIS ONE THE YEAR IS X792 AND WENDY IS 20, WHILE LUCY IS 25.**

"Wendy!" this makes her jumps away from the mirror. "That outfit is far too tarty, for a young lady." Carla said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about Carla I'm not a little kid anymore!" Wendy said looking down at her dress. She was wearing an emerald colour strapless knee high dress. Along with green a pair of ballet flats and a green beret.

"Do not tell me you are going to attempt to seduce her again?" Carla said exasperated. "I do not think I need to remind you again but I will… SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she shouted the last four words at Wendy.

"I know that so I decided to take Evergreens advice." Wendy said with a smug expression. This made Carla worry about what she was about to see. "She lent me this!" Wendy said lifting the front of her dress.

"I-I-Is th-th-that a-" but fainted before finishing her sentence.

"If just seeing this made Carla faint then Lucy is definitely going to be surprised by this little number." Wendy said to herself unable to start smiling. She put Carla on the bed and put it back down underneath her dress.

As Wendy was walking to the bar counter she saw Lucy was upset and drinking away. "Hey Mira is Lucy okay?" Wendy asked concerned for her drunken friend.

"Natsu broke up with her yesterday for Cana." Mira said whispering. "She put down the bottle a few days ago and now there is nothing stopping Natsu from getting close to her." Mira said very sad for this turn of events.

"Yeah I know dragon slayers hate strong smells like hers." Wendy said sighing. "The mix of alcohol from the bar and her cheap perfumes really burned our noses." she said partially glad to hear the news.

"Give me another!" Lucy shouted slamming down her finished mug.

"I cannot believe I am saying this but you are cut off Lucy." Mira said pouting. "Wendy do you think you can make sure she gets home?" Mira asked.

"Sure thing Mira!" Wendy said nodding.

"You are not going to abandon me for some 5 cent whore wills you?" Lucy said tearing up as she clung to her. Fortunately for Wendy she was about the same height as Lucy.

While they were walking to Lucy's apartment Lucy decided to play with Wendy's but. "Uh… Lucy? Do you have a butt fetish by any chance?" Wendy asked barely able to contain herself.

"Not really… but your butt is just too cute for me to resist." Lucy said grinning like a dirty old man.

"Well if you behave I will show you something very special when you get home." Wendy said. This got her a very energetic nod from a half sober Lucy. "Looks like you are getting better." she said glad to be able to seduce when she sober rather than drunk.

"Wow that was embarrassing?" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head. "Want to come in?" she said guiding Wendy through her front door.

"I would be glad too." Wendy said unsure now of whether she wanted to go through with her plan. After a few minutes of Lucy washing her face she came back to the couch.

"So Wendy do you want something to drink? None alcoholic that is, I'm afraid I drank all of my alcohol yesterday." Lucy said Wendy.

"Sounds good Lucy." Wendy said smiling as usual. But before Lucy could go to the other room Wendy grabbed her wrist. "Or if you do not mind I would prefer you instead." she said turning Lucy around.

"Now get your sweet ass ready and in the air!" Wendy shouted grabbing her in a hot kiss. Lucy began to moan as Wendy forced her tongue down her THROAT.

"Wendy _**'Mhm'**_ you are using _**'Mhm'**_ too much tongue!" Lucy tried to shout in between moans. But very soon gave into pleasure allowing Wendy full control. Wendy lifted Lucy up by her butt and carried her to her bed.

"Now let's find out how well your collarbone tastes." Wendy said in a seductive tone. She then began to lick and nibble on her collarbone just like how Natsu would do Lucy. Wendy was rewarded with panting and squirming.

"Now we get to the real good part." Wendy said unbuttoning her top. She then unhooked her bra and tossed both to the side.

She then began to pinch and twist Lucy's left nipple while licking, biting, as well as sucking the right one. Lucy was experiencing both pleasure and pain at the same time. And Wendy was glad she was the one making Lucy go through this.

"Wendy please… finger me." Lucy said panting like the virgin she once was.

"I think it's about time for that special surprise I told you about earlier?" Wendy said undressing. She slowly undid her top revealing her Double D's. She then unhooked her bra and takes it off tossing it to the pile of Lucy clothes. She then tossed aside her skirt revealing Evergreens strap on she borrowed.

"Slay the fuck out of my pussy, just like it was a dragon." Lucy said spreading her legs.

"Alright I will oblige pudding." Wendy said giggling at the thought at what was about to happen. She now removed her soaking wet panties, enjoying the sound of it sliding over her thighs and past her ankles. She then began to thrust as Lucy squeezed her breasts for support. It took her a few minutes but she finally found her good spot.

"Now let's put you out of your misery." Wendy said staring her horny prey in the eyes. She began hitting the good spot over and over again. Lucy's stamina was starting to fall, her pussy was about to go over the edge.

Lucy's pussy was finally overwhelmed, her back arched as she let out one final moan. Wendy pulled out the strap on out and flipped her lover over.

"Now I give your delicate ass the fucking of a lifetime." Wendy said ramming it into her asshole. Just as her pussy, it took her some time to find the good spot. But she eventually found it, and it was a gold mine for her.

Lucy's body began to spasm violently as Wendy kept on going, not giving her even a single second to recover. Just as before Lucy came, but this time the moan was louder and longer than the last one.

Wendy lay down beside her with the strap on still inside her ass. She began to nibble on her lover's earlobe while grabbing her breast from behind. She started to trace tiny circles on the tips of her hardening nubs.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do these things to you." Wendy said before kissing her again. After a few minutes of this they both became completely still. They were enjoying one another scent as well as the sound of their breathing. They laid there, their bodies intertwined with one another's.


End file.
